Flower of Gundamia
by FEHT
Summary: The wait is gone! Flower of Gundamia is now released. Rated T for future chapters. Summery inside. I nor the writer does not own SDGF, but we wished we did so that we could have a different ending! Now READ!
1. Chapter 1

Flower of Gundamia _Chaos Phoniex_

Summary: Zapper Zaku was about to attack Neotopia again only to find a completely shaken Captain Gundam. Not knowing what else to do, the Zako Leader takes the Gundam after learning of a sudden ambush of Neotopia. Can the Dark Axis find out what happened, and what secret is Captain hiding, even from his bond mate, Sazabi? Pairing: Sazabi x Captain somewhat inspired by Higurashi. Somewhat revolves around the Forbidden Series, but not completely. The bond between Sazabi and Captain is still there though, so don't be surprise if Sazabi is being over protective.

Part 1: The Beginning of Tragedy: Return to Gundamia Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes, Invasion Turned Rescue

'Well, here goes another attempt to conquer Neotopia…again,' thought Zapper as he and his ever-faithful Zako soldiers followed closely behind. The Zakorello gate opened and once they entered, they found something completely different from what they expected.

The sky was blackened due to large flames. Buildings and sidewalks were destroyed. Bodies, multitudes of them, where shown out in the open, decapitated and decaying. Blood and oil soiled the ground of a once peaceful country, now reduced to a smoldering wasteland. For once in his life, Zapper Zaku was appalled by the sight before him. Never before had he seen this cataclysmic sight such as this and to say the least, it sickened him to no end. He turned to his soldiers to see that they too were looking in horror of the sight before them. "Search the grounds, find any survivors," ordered the Zako troop leader and the Zakos hurried to find anyone that might've survived.

Zapper Zaku ran around, trying to evade the flames and bodies that were laid out before him. "HELLO! IS ANYONE STILL OUT THERE? HELLO," yelled the Zako troop leader until caught his optic. It was a familiar figure badly damaged and completely traumatized. Blue optics stared wildly at him and Zapper knew who exactly who this was. It was Captain Gundam himself. "Captain," breathed Zapper as he hurried to the young Gundam's side. Captain, noticing an approaching figure, closed his optics tightly as tears came out when he yelled as he was clutching himself as a ball, "IIYA-YO*! SAKANI CHOUDAI*! TASKETE TOUHOU*!" Zapper Zaku stopped his approach when he heard the Gundam wail. He had never, EVER, heard Captain sound like that, let alone speak a whole different language.

"Captain, it's me, Zapper Zaku, remember," Zapper tried to communicate with the Gundam, but when he get no response, he knew that something was completely wrong. He took out the Zakorello communicator and contacted his commander, "Sir, a slight change of plans. Scratch that, a big change of plans. Send Grappler and Dom, I need help." "What's going on there Zapper," demanded Sazabi, clearly not liking this. His men never contacted him like this, never asked for help. So when Zapper called for back up, then something was up in Neotopia. "I don't know myself sir, just hurry and send them over hear ASAP," said Zapper and he cut off the line. He returned his attention back to Captain, who clearly was afraid at the moment.

"Captain, it's me, you know the guy you always beat from the Dark Axis," Zapper tried again to communicate. He then heard a pair of footsteps coming his way and turned to see Grappler and Dom hurrying over. "Holy slag, what happened to this place," asked Grappler as he looked around until his gaze landed on Captain. "Is that," the blue Zako troop leader began to ask and Zapper nodded. "We need to get him out of here, ASAP. There's no telling whatever thing that attacked this place is still here," said Zapper and Grappler nodded. The trio tried their approach towards the young Gundam, who still was weary from Zapper's earlier presence. When he sensed the trio, blue optics turned to stunning silver as he thrust his arms out. "SAKANI CHOUDAI," yelled the traumatized Gundam and the trio were pushed back with an incredible force.

"Oh, that hurt," groaned Grappler as he got up. He then noticed that the Gundam tired himself out from that sudden implosion of energy. "We better get out of here," said Zapper as he carried Captain on his back and the trio was off with the Zakos, whom didn't find any other survivors. But as just as they were about to hop into the gateway, a darker shadow loomed over them. The trio turned to see that figure and began to panic.

"_**Give me the Flower of Gundamia!"**_

Having the feeling that this guy meant Captain, Zapper kept his grip on the Gundam on his back. "LET'S GO," yelled Grappler and the three entered the gateway at last.

Notes:

Iiya-yo – no

Sakani choudai – get away

Taskete touhou – help me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

Commander Sazabi looked at the Gundam lying on the infirmary beds and examined his injuries. He had never seen a badly damaged mech such as his Gundam, and he didn't like this one bit. 'Who ever did this went to extreme measures to make sure everyone was dead. This…this thing must've have been powerful,' thought the commander as he looked at his secret lover. Sadness was clear in his optic as he traced his lover's still unscarred face with his finger. 'I promise Chronos, I'll find out who ever did this to you,' thought the commander determinedly. Blue optics slowly came online and turned to see Sazabi in sadness. "Chronos," whispered Sazabi, tears threatening to escape his optic.

"Stalemate…koi," Chronos managed to say, "yoi goshujin*."

Sazabi was startled, he never heard Chronos say something like that before. "Chronos, can you speak in English," he asked gently.

"Iiya. Watashi kirenai*," Chronos answered and shook his head. From that gesture, Sazabi knew that the Gundam couldn't speak English for the time being.

"This is going to be hard," sighed Sazabi.

Chronos said, "Daijobu*. Orera mune hiroimono ikuraka*."

Sazabi sighed and said, "I can't understand you Chronos, but I have a feeling you said something around the lines of 'It's okay. We'll think of something.'"

Chronos beamed at him, glad that he somewhat understands the Gundam, "Hai*."

"You just rest, I'll be right back, okay," asked Sazabi but Chronos clung on to his arm.

"Iiya! Stalemate iiya," Chronos shook his head, indicating that he didn't want Sazabi to leave.

"Shh, its okay, I'll be back," Sazabi said and kissed the Gundam's mask, "Just rest." Blue optics looked at him sadly and slowly nodded. The Gundam then let go of Sazabi's arm and lay perfectly still to rest. Sazabi sighed again and went to find the trio who were currently examining the extensive damage of the city. "So, you found out anything that might've destroyed the city," asked the commander.

Zapper said, "No, nothing, sir."

"But that thing that attacked us before we entered the gate, well that's the only lead we have," said Grappler.

"It was big," said Dom.

Zapper nodded, "Yeah, probably larger than the General himself."

"That's not all I found. Take a look at this, I got it before the thing attacked us," said Grappler as he gave them what looked like a parchment of some kind.

Come now, it's time to move on  
The future's looking bright  
But still you look to the past  
And see the endless pain

And when you feel the slight gust  
Of the wind singing to you  
It's clear that this is  
A sign…

Runaway, runaway  
From the past that's has been gone so long ago  
You know that you're not a flower from hell like they say  
So never doubt that  
When you finally bloom, when you finally bloom  
Come again to resume the life you knew too

The endless change of life all returns to you alone for now

"What is it," asked Zapper.

Sazabi said, "Looks like either lyrics to a song or a riddle."

"What ever it is, it wasn't there before," said Grappler, "I found it from where Captain was laying in, it was strange, so I brought it back to examine it."

"Do you think Captain might be able to recognize it," asked Zapper.

Sazabi shook his head, "I don't know, we still need to find out what he's saying. And until he can speak English again, we have to wait." The trio sighed, not liking what was going on. Who ever destroyed Neotopia completely and to those extreme means, it means there's more to this war than it seems.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sazabi and the trio looked towards where the infirmary was and Sazabi felt a sharp pain in his Soul Drive. Something was wrong with Chronos, and Sazabi didn't like it. He practically flew to where Chronos was screaming and saw that the Gundam was in pain. Several Zako medics were trying to hold him down, but Chronos was thrashing so hard that they couldn't hold him down much longer. Two large metallic feather wings appeared on the Gundam's back as a sickening screech was heard. "What the slag is going on," asked Zapper as he looked at the scene before him.

A dark shadow engulfed the young Gundam and turned his armor to black and gray. Blood red optics replaced once startling blue optics as he snarled at the Zakos holding him down. The dark shadow took shape and turned what looked like a dark Superior Dragon. The Dark Axis crew backed away in fear and Sazabi could feel that this rage came from the shadow that took over his lover. He then remembered the words etched in the parchment and decided to try it out.

"Come now, its time to move on  
The future's looking bright  
But still you look to the past  
And see the endless pain

And when you feel the slight gust  
Of the wind surrounding you  
It's clear that this is  
A sign…

Runaway, runaway  
From the past that's been gone so long ago  
You know that you're not a flower from hell like they say  
So never doubt that  
When you finally bloom, when you finally bloom  
Come again to resume the life you knew too

The endless change of life all returns to you alone for now."

Sazabi ended the song to see that it worked. Just when he was about to attack, Chronos froze in front of Sazabi. The dragon shadow nodded, as if accepting him and relinquished control over the young Gundam. Chronos fell into Sazabi's arms, his armor slowly changing again. No longer black and gray, the Gundam had taken a white gold color with some blue in there. On his torso, chest, and parts of his arm, the image of the Superior Dragon was etched in gold. His now dull silver blue optics slowly closed as Chronos slept in Sazabi's arms.

"Whoa," was the only the Grappler could say.

"Well done, Commander Stalemate Sazabi."

All of them looked around in shock to who said that, but found no one other than themselves and the Zakos in the room. "Who are you," demanded Sazabi, holding onto Chronos.

"I am a being that has been watching over this young Gundam for quite some time now. Stalemate, I am trusting that you will take care of this Gundam as if your life is dependant on it."

"But why me," asked Sazabi, not minding.

"You two have been bonded since Chronos was created. Many of the royals have tried to bond with him, but he always turned them down. Allow me to announce to you who Chronos truly is."

"Well who is he, if he's not Captain Gundam," asked Zapper, clearly ticked. The voice laughed.

"There was never a Captain Gundam. Allow me to introduce to you the heir to Gundamia, Prince Chronos Zephyranthes Gundam."

Notes:  
Yoi goshujin – you're here  
Watashi kirenai – I can't  
Orera mune hiroimono ikuraka – We'll come up with something  
Daijobu – It's okay  
Hai – Yes or Yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Legend of Gundamia

While Chronos was resting, the trio and their commander were contemplating on what had happened earlier during the day. It baffled them, seeing that all they knew about Captain, or Chronos for the matter, was all a lie. Well, not all a lie. Sazabi knew that in his Soul Drive that the bond between him and Chronos was still there and strong.

"But what I don't get is how that Captain kept this for so long. I mean you can't go anywhere without at least telling someone about your personal life, well parts of your personal life," said Zapper.

Grappler said, "That's what scares me. All I knew that Captain was just a Gundam that follows the rule book, not a prince from a legendary kingdom/world."

"Maybe he lost his memory," quipped Dom.

Zapper said, "Maybe. Then maybe the event that happened in Neotopia jogged his memory back up and he remembered what happened."

"Then why is he speaking in Gundamian (Okay, I know I've been using Japanese words, so that will be the language for Gundamia for now. Chinese is for Ark, Lacrioa is Old English, and the Dark Axis along with Neotopia is English). I mean no one has spoken Gundamian for how long now," asked Grappler, "If he learned English, then would he use that."

"He was in post trauma attack," explained a medic who entered the room to give a report of Chronos's status.

"Explain," ordered Sazabi as he looked at the medic in front of him. "Whatever happened in Neotopia must've had a long lasting effect on him. To see that many bodies, whether human or machine, crippled and decapitated in front of your very optics could have a traumatizing effect on one subject," explain the medic, "So what Captain, or Chronos, had seen could haunt him for a long period of time."

"Grappler, Zapper, I want you two to take a battalion of troops to search for any more survivors. Dom, go with them for cover. Bring back anyone that may still be alive no matter who or what they are," ordered Sazabi and the three nodded.

"What about you sir," asked Zapper.

Sazabi said, "I'm going to look over Chronos, maybe he might start talking in English and I can figure out what happened."

"Yes sir," said the red Zako troop leader and he and the others left for Neotopia. Sazabi then turned to head over to Chronos, but a medic was in his way.

"What is it," ordered Sazabi.

The medic said, "I did a little research and found out that Chronos is bonded to someone, someone with the same spark reading as yours."

"And," asked Sazabi, not really telling the whole truth.

"I know this is a delicate question but, are you bonded to him," asked the medic cautiously and Sazabi's optic flared, indicated that he meant 'speak to anyone about this and I will turn you into scrap.'  
"Sir you know the consequences of bonding with a Gundam! It could be catastrophic," exclaimed the medic.

"I don't care, nor would I care, of what you or the others think. Chronos is my bonded, and nothing will change that. It was my choice and he wanted it as well," growled Sazabi, "If you dare to speak ill of either me or my Gundam, you will be punished." The medic shuddered, not really wanting to be threatened by the commander in a situation like this. Sazabi went ahead to see Chronos, pushing the medic angrily aside so he could get through. He entered to see the Gundam still sleeping, his wings neatly folded next to him. Offline silver blue optics remained closed when Sazabi looked at him. Pain was etched in the commander's face when he saw his bond mate on the bed. He hated to see Chronos in such a weakened state; it scares him to know that the Gundam could be easily killed off.

"You really do care a lot for the young prince, do you not?"

"Yes, I do, but why did you say that I was to be the one taking care of him. Not that I don't, anyways."

"Because you were the only one that Chronos chose to be with. He tested you and you passed with flying colors. It was time for the Superior Dragon to see if you were truly worthy of loving him. When you sung his lullaby, the dragon accepted you to know you are the one to bond with Chronos."

"Wait, the song was the dragon's lullaby," asked Sazabi, clearly confused.

"No…It was mine," the mech heard his bond mate say at last. He turned to see silver blue optics now online and the Gundam slowly moved to get up.

"Chronos," said Sazabi as he helped the mech up.

"I think…it's time I told you about my past. I never told anyone because I couldn't remember that much until the incident in Neotopia," explained Chronos, "My guide already told you my full name, right?"

"Yeah, Prince Chronos Zephyranthes Gundam, right," asked Sazabi.

Chronos nodded, "My father, King Zephyranthes Chronos Gundam, thought it was best for his son to be named after him, but in reverse. My mother thought of the name herself, knowing that my father would like it a lot. Both of them meant everything to me. They never spoiled me, never hurt me, they cared for me like any parent would."

"But what happened to them," asked Sazabi and Chronos cringed and turned away from the commander's gaze. That only caused the mech to know that something terrible must've happened to the royal family.

"The humans," was all Chronos said and Sazabi understood. He himself had been betrayed by his human handlers when he was young. It pained him to learn that Chronos went through the same thing."Were…were there any survivors besides me," Chronos dared to ask as he looked back and Sazabi. Silver blue optics pleaded that there were survivors, that at least he could have less guilt for bringing Neotopia this horror.

"I sent Zapper, Gouf, and Dom to check. They will alert me if they found any survivors," Sazabi tried to comfort the Gundam as best as he can. Chronos nodded at his logic, feeling safe with his bond mate next to him.

"Well, as we wait for them, then let me explain the Legend of Gundamia," said Chronos, a new vigor in his Soul Drive. Sazabi nodded and Chronos begun his story, "When I was around 10 years old, my mother took me to the garden just a week before the humans attacked. She told me of a prophecy that was foretold long ago concerning me."

Flashback…

"Chronos, I need you to listen very closely, understand," Rubia (That will be Chronos's mother's name. For her looks, she looks like a female version of Chronos and her color is pink. Chronos though is a spitting image of his father, until he transforms that is) said to her child. Chronos blinked curiously and nodded, listening closely for what his mother was about to say. "There is a legend in Gundamia of a day where Gundamia will fall to the ground, but soon raised up again by the chosen prince of the Superior Dragon," explained Rubia.

Chronos asked, "Does it have to deal with the symbol of the Superior Dragon being etched on my body?"

"Yes it does, Chronos. You see, you are the chosen prince that will raise Gundamia from the ground when the time is right. I fear that Gundamia will fall very soon."

"Mother don't talk like that. You're scaring me," Chronos whimpered, not liking how this legend is going.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't mean to frighten you. Just remember, no matter what happens, know that your father and I love you and are proud of you," soothed Rubia as she held her child in her arms…

End flashback…

"Soon enough, the humans attacked the palace. My father fought bravely to save me and my mother, ordering his men to take us to safety. My mother, being a sorceress, sent me to the future, erasing most of my memories in the process. Gundamia fell to a greedy human that wished to be a Gundam in body and mind and rule Gundamia with an iron fist. Now that I remember my past, I can't get the image of my mother soon slain by the very human that wanted my power. He swore to me that he would hunt me down to claim my power as his. And his hunt had led him to Neotopia," Chronos finished for now, his optics dimming at the remembrance of his mother's death. Sazabi was shocked to learn that the Human Machine war led all the way back to the time where Gundamia was thriving. He had believed that Gundamia had been a myth, but to learn that your bond mate was the prince of said kingdom, it was a lot to take in. The commander brought his Gundam close as Chronos silently wept in the commander's chest. Chronos's wings drooped in sadness while Sazabi rubbed his back to comfort the Gundam.

"Sir," they both heard Sazabi's communicator went off.

Sazabi answered, "Any survivors?"

"Just four. It's just the remaining of the Gundam Force sir. Do you want us to head back," the two heard Grappler's voice.

Sazabi responded, "Very well, if you find any more survivors, bring them back. I don't want you staying there for too long."

"Yes sir, over and out," said Grappler as he cut off the was relieved to learn that there were indeed survivors. Sazabi smiled when he saw his Gundam lighten up a little bit, glad to see that Chronos is almost back to his normal spirit. Said Gundam looked up at Sazabi with puppy eyes that Sazabi stared in confusion.

"Can I get out of the infirmary now," asked Chronos as he preformed the puppy eyes.

Sazabi gave him a stern look and said, "No, you need to rest still."

Chronos pouted and said, "Darn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations

"There is no way that I'm heading to the Dark Axis home world," argued Guneagle.

Zapper said, "Well too bad. What else is here for you guys?"

"I have to agree with Zapper on this one, Guneagle, we need shelter," said Zero.

Shute said, "And we can come up with a plan to take down whatever this thing that attacked Neotopia."

"Captain is already there. We found him first before you guys," said Grappler and the Gundam Force looked at them incredulously.

"He was badly hurt, but our medics got him back to good health," Zapper explained even further and Zero looked weary. He didn't like the fact that Captain was in the Dark Axis, let alone being treated by them.

"Are you sure," asked Shute, not really trusting the trio.

"Yes, we're sure. We're not completely heartless," said Grappler and Baku snorted at that comment.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already, this place is giving me the creeps," said Zapper and everyone agreed. They all went through the Zakorello gate and entered the hallways of the Magna-Musai to enter the infirmary. "All right, we'll get you patched up and…," started Zapper until he and the others looked upon a rather interesting sight

Both Sazabi and Chronos were in a rather odd position that Zero had to cover Shute's eyes. Chronos was blushing so deeply he looked like a tomato and Sazabi looked as pissed as hell. "Um…we should go," said Grappler when he saw Sazabi rising from the recharge bed and glaring menacing at them.

They group left the room, to which Sazabi nodded at and turned back to his blushing Gundam and smirked, "Now, where were we?" Outside, the GF and the trio did not believe what they had just seen.

"I…won that bet Grappler," smirked Zapper in triumph and Grappler grumbled.

"Wait, wait, you knew about those two," asked Guneagle as he looked at them incredulously.

Grappler said, "No, we just made a bet that our commander might've been in a secret relationship with Captain. Zapper said it was true and that our commander was on top, Dom didn't get it, and I was the one who said they weren't in a relationship."

"My eyes…I'm blind," wailed Baku and Zero couldn't say anything. Shute, not able to know what was going on and didn't see what happened between the two mechs, didn't understand the situation.

Soon enough everything had calmed down for Chronos to explain the story of Gundamia. "It was said that Lacrioa had kept the original teachings of the Gundamians, is that true," asked Zero.

Chronos sighed, "Somewhat, it's similar, but not on the same basis of it."

"Of course you being the prince of Gundamia should know," said Baku and Chronos nodded at the indication.

"Do you think we should tell the General about this? If this war goes off longer than we expected, then he has a right to know," asked Grappler.

Chronos said, "It depends. Do you really want to fight for a mech you hate?"

"Good point," said Zapper, knowing full well that the Dark Axis never worked well with Gundams.

"We might as well give it a try, I mean if whatever the thing is that attacked Neotopia comes here, then nowhere is safe," said Sazabi and Chronos cringed, remembering that the being that attacked first attacked Gundamia.

"Then what if we don't want to work with you," argued Guneagle and Chronos looked at the Gundam with a 'are you crazy' look.

"That will be the worst decision to make," said Chronos, somewhat scolding Guneagle for saying something like that.

"Why, just because you bonded with that freak over there that you side with them," Guneagle scowled.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Silver blue optics turned blood red as Chronos's armor darkened. The Gundam prince grabbed Guneagle by the throat and slammed him on the wall, growling, "Make a statement like that again and you will be begging for me to end your life."

Guneagle nodded swiftly, not really liking the fact he just pissed off his superior officer in a delicate situation such as this. Chronos let go of the Gundam, reverting to his regular armor as he calmed down. He didn't like doing this, but the situation was getting out of hand, and he didn't want a feud between them when they needed to work together.

He only hoped that the situation would turn out for the better. But he had a sinking feeling his assumptions would be false.

Note:  
The reason Guneagle is acting the way he is, is because the change of atmosphere. While in the Dark Axis, you're more open with your emotions and never tend to hide anything that relate to them, hence the little moment with Sazabi and Chronos. Another example would be how Chronos had reacted the way he did when Guneagle disapproved with the relationship between Chronos and Sazabi. I hope that makes a little more sense. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The General's Decision

General Zeong was not happy. Scratch that, he was furious. It had been so long since the beginning of the war between humans and machines that he could not forget the betrayal of the humans to the royal family of Gundamia. He had knew King Zephyranthes Gundam I, and he was shocked to learn that the good king was killed in battle while the Queen, Rubia, had escaped to save their son, the prince. He had long forgotten the prince's name, but he knew the young Gundam prince was noble and caring, just like his father. He was in fact honored to learn that his army would be led by such a mech like the prince that he was excited to see if the young Gundam could live up to his father's expectations. But that chance never came when the humans attacked (yeah, I'm practically dissing my own race. Sry, it's needed for the story and who says that I can't be a hypocrite somehow. We all make mistakes.) and practically caused the mechs to evacuate. Several mechs and femmes that were forced to stay were reduced to slaves or servants.

"My General, we have a report from the Magna-Musai. It seems that Neotopia fell to an outside force that wasn't our own," he heard Gerbera, his chief scientist, report to him. It sometimes ticks him off to see this mech trying so much to please him. He preferred either Sazabi or even Kibaomaru to be with him and talk to him. They were similar to Zephyanthes. "Sazabi also stated that he requests a gathering with all the commanders and you."

That, Zeong couldn't say no to. He gave the approval and noticed Gerbera was somewhat ticked at that. He waited patiently for his commanders to come and the last one was the Magna-Musai, where he felt an ancient power coming from it. When the commander came out, a figure was behind him, one Zeong could clearly deduce was a Gundam, but no ordinary Gundam. This Gundam bore the mark of the Superior Dragon just like Zephyanthes did long ago. 'Could, could it be,' thought Zeong as his optics froze on the Magna-Musai. Sazabi began to feel uncomfortable for the fact his ship was being stared down by the General, while Chronos sensed a familiarity with the large mech.

"The Prince of Gundamia," the Gundam heard the General say, "You look a lot like your father."

"He knows my father," whispered Chronos, not believing what he is hearing.

"Please, what is your request? I will follow your father's will and follow you and you alone," Zeong told him boldly, whereas everyone else was confused to what he was saying. Chronos finally had the courage to step out and the commanders along with Gerbera and Kibaomaru were shocked to see the Gundam.

"Sazabi, what is going on," demanded one commander on the far right. Chronos paid no heed to them and spread his wings.

He floated near Zeong and asked (Ok, I won't use Japanese words this time), "Why are you dressed in that armor? Are you not Gundamian just like I?"

"Yes, I only created this body to hold my being together. My previous body is within, heavily damaged from escaping Gundamia."

"What has become of Gundamia, please, tell me at least that."

"Alas, my young monarch, Gundamia was not like how it use to be. The sky had darkened and most of the machine nation was overrun by the humans." The young Gundam's anger flared and his armor almost darkened, but he kept his composure to make sure he didn't startle his bond mate.

"Then will you let me return you to your original body?"

"I would have nothing else in the world rather than my old body, so please, return me to what I was." Chronos nodded and floated closer to Zeong to touch his large Soul Drive. He concentrated on his powers and soon he glowed a white golden light as did the General. The commanders, Gerbera, and Kiba had to look away from the sheer power that emitted from the two mechs in front of him. What appeared was Chronos still in his original armor and an entirely new figure. He was thrice the size of Chronos and had black and gray armor on. He looked like a darker form of Chronos without the wings.

The mysterious Gundam kneeled on one knee for a bow and said, "Young Prince of Gundamia, I, General Zeong, am at your disposal." The commanders were looking in shock while Gerbera and Kiba were clearly confused to what was going on. Within the Magna-Musai, the others were also confused. How did the General change from a large mech to a size of a large Gundam? That wasn't possible!

"How did, why is, what the pit is going on," demanded a commander.

"There is a lot to explain, but for now, we must band together. A great evil is upon us, willing to destroy all of us, so you must decide. Will you band with us to liberate the Gundamians and rebuild the machine nation? Or will you cower in front of the humans that sought to use us as slaves," roared Zeong and the Dark Axis snarled at the idea of serving humans and pledged their alliance with Zeong, just like they always had.

Gerbera looked wearily at Chronos, feeling like he had met somewhere. Chronos looked at Gerbera as well, feeling a sense of familiarity with the mech. Zeong looked at Chronos as well, a knowing look plastered on the new Gundam's face. 'It seems the young prince hasn't reached maturity yet, which explains his size. But it seems he already bonded with someone,' the Gundam thought and smiled when he knew Chronos had bonded with Sazabi. Despite the odds, Zeong could see that the two clearly love each other.  
But the dark Gundam knew their love was about to be put through the test.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quest to Gundamia pt1: Meet Shift and the Lesson of Gundamian Maturity

Chronos was relaxing in the Magna-Musai with Sazabi next to him. It was a long trip to Gundamia; luckily Zeong remembered where the kingdom was still. Even though many had insisted on the Zakorello gate, but that would spoil the element of surprise, along with the fact they would waste valuable resources.

"You all right," the young monarch heard Sazabi said.

"Not really," said Chronos as he sighed, "It would be hard for me to return to Gundamia. I feel like I had failed my kingdom. That I let everyone, including my parents, down."

"Don't say that, Chronos. You were still young when the beginning of the war started, you're not anymore," said Sazabi, trying to comfort his Gundam. Since he made a clarification that he was indeed bonded with Chronos, he ignored the thunderous roars that escaped the commanders' mouths. Sazabi only watched Chronos teach them a lesson by transforming his armor and threatening the other commanders. The Magna-Musai commander clearly noted that the General was laughing, seeing that the General was close to Chronos's father and said mech was clearly like that as well.

"Sirs," they heard a medic and they turned.

"The boy, Shute, has just finished his operation, he survived the transformation," said the medic and Chronos was relieved.

"I told you he would make it," smiled Sazabi as he held Chronos by waist. Chronos smiled up to Sazabi, glad he was with the mech right now. No matter the situation, Sazabi always managed to be there for him when he needed help. The medic was still uncomfortable about the two being together, but seeing that they were already bonded and the commander was already protective of the Gundam, he has to get use to it.

"May we see him," asked Chronos and the medic nodded. The pair went to the infirmary only to find Guneagle and Gerbera standing in their way.

"What is going on," growled Sazabi, standing in front of Chronos. Seeing that Zeong placed the mech in charge in protecting Chronos and was said Gundam's bond mate, he had the right to defend themselves from anyone.

"Understand this, we do not approve of the relationship. But apparently the General and Captain seem to agree. If you step out of line and break his heart, Stalemate, you will regret being created," growled Gerbera and Guneagle nodded.

Chronos sighed at their anger, knowing full well the two was either looking out for him or had liked him in secret. 'Probably Gerbera, I could sense it from him,' thought the Gundam prince. He had a feeling the mech was acting strange, and now he knew why. (Note: Chronos can sense emotions and other things just by looking at a person. Perks of being a psychic, sorcerer-in-training, and knight at the same time.)

"Then may we pass," Chronos asked as he stepped forward. When the two mechs backed down, Chronos knew his assumptions were right. The couple made their way inside the infirmary to see Zero, Baku, and a new Gundam standing and talking. He had a similar design to Chronos's old form (His SDG form) but had green and white armor and had the same colored optics as his eyes.

"Huh, Captain," smiled the new Gundam but he froze at the sight of Sazabi (yeah he would freeze when he sees Sazabi).

"Don't worry, he won't bite," smirked Chronos and Sazabi rolled his optic. The new Gundam slightly laughed as Baku and Zero looked wearily at Sazabi, seemingly wanting to stay away from him as much as possible.

"So I take it that you're use to your transformation Shute," smiled Chronos.

Shute said, "Yeah, but they decided to stop calling me Shute and started calling me Shift."

"How original, let me guess, Zapper came up with it," asked Sazabi.

Shute, or now Shift, laughed more openly, "Yeah. It was his idea in the first place."

'He's not so bad, now I know why Captain bonded with him,' thought Shift and Chronos smiled when he felt the Gundam understand his feelings.

'At least he understands,' the Gundam prince thought and felt a little bit of the burden being lifted up.  
A sudden impulse went through him and he cringed just slightly so that no one noticed. 'What was that,' thought Chronos, his Soul Drive reacting strangely. Then he remembered that he hadn't reach maturity yet, which clearly meant he had some growing to do before the final fight. 'But we won't have any time,' the Gundam thought angrily and Sazabi sensed his anger.

"You all right love," asked the Magna-Musai commander.

Chronos snapped out of thoughts and sighed, "I'm not, not entirely."

"What do you mean," asked Zero, clearly concerned. Just because Chronos was bonded with Sazabi, doesn't mean that he can't care for his friend.

"All Gundamians, especially the royal family, experience a growth in maturity, just like humans. They either grow in size, grow in power, or both. I have a sinking feeling I would be both," explained Chronos, "For growth, I could grow to Sazabi's height or even Zeong's. Or I could even just grow a little taller and grow in power."

"Is the process painful," asked Baku.

Chronos said, "It depends. The painful process is the growth in power, seeing that you must survive on handling your true potential."

"Then why haven't you matured yet after all these years," asked Zero and Sazabi agreed.

"The reason why is because when I arrived to Neotopia in this time, I had lost mostly all of my memories, which caused me to neglect my heritage," explained Chronos, "So now it would take a while for me to finally mature."

"That sucks," commented Shift and Chronos nodded in agreement. He clearly didn't like the idea being taller than Sazabi, maybe in power, but he didn't want to be taller.

"I know this is off topic, but where's the trio," Shift remembered.

Sazabi sighed, "They might be goofing off somewhere."

Outside, Zapper, Grappler, and Dom were looking out into the deep space and saw a wormhole in front.

"We should tell the commander and alert the other ships," said Grappler.

Zapper nodded, "We should. But right now, I think that might be our ticket to Gundamia. Remember, the General said he used a wormhole to arrive to where our home world is."

"Right," said Grappler and Dom looked nervous. He never liked the idea of wormhole travel.

"C'mon, let's get inside and alert the others," said Zapper and the three went inside.

They didn't notice the looming shadow that landed on the ship.

Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I was running out of ideas, but don't worry. I have a longer chapter coming up!  
…I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quest to Gundamia pt 2: Hitch-Hiker, Chronos's Rage

"Then that must be it. The entrance to Gundamia," said Gerbera as they discuss about entering the wormhole or not. It had been a half an hour since Zapper, Grappler, and Dom informed the others about the wormhole and they had been debating if it is the true entrance to Gundamia.

"You can't jump to conclusion, Gerbera," said one commander and Zeong said, "It may as well be the entrance. I feel that it is the same entrance I used to escape."

"Then do we enter the wormhole sir," asked a femme commander, who was itching to fight. Zeong debated about until he turned to Chronos, who only nodded in agreement.

"Prepare to enter the wormhole. Arm the troops if there might be a sudden attack," ordered Zeong and the commanders saluted and exited the room. The dark Gundam then turned to Sazabi and said, "It's your duty to protect the prince now. Guard him with your life."

"I intend to sir," smirked Sazabi and Zeong smirked right back. He knew that the commander would do anything to protect Chronos, even if it would cost him his own life. 'I must commend him for that, a perfect match for the prince,' thought the General. He had worried that the Gundam might not reach maturity before the final battle, but it seems that the prince might mature at any moment.

Chronos felt the dark Gundam's stare, a feeling of knowing coursing through him. He nodded at Zeong and took his leave with Sazabi at his side, wanting to be prepared for anything that might pop up in the ship. He didn't like the feeling right now, like there was someone of the ship besides the regular troops.

'Let's hope my feeling is wrong,' thought the prince as he went to be with his allies. Meanwhile in the storage room, a figure had hidden in the crates (it's not Genkimaru). A black dagger in his hand, the figure's optics flashed red as he made his move stealthily into the hallways of the Magna-Musai. He evaded all the defenses and all the guards, but apparently, he could not evade Chronos's sensing abilities. The Gundam immediately sensed his presence in the ships just as he moved and informed Sazabi.

"Guards, there is an intruder in the ship, be careful and keep your optics out. This is not a drill," ordered Sazabi as everyone was on the defensive.

'Darn it, I've been detected,' thought the figure in the hallways as he growled. He immediately maneuvered everyone to reach Chronos and Sazabi's direction, but the Gundam prince already knew where he was. Chronos materialized a sword in his hand, startling Sazabi who moved out of the way, and defended himself from his assailant. Silver blue optics glared at his assailant's red ones, intense rage fueling their optics. They pushed apart and Chronos growled, "Lagos, been a while since you've shown your face you traitor."

"Ha, you should say that to yourself, precious prince," scoffed Lagos, "You abandoned Gundamia when Lord Thannos took over. What a coward you turned out to be."

"Don't you DARE call me a coward, you bastard," roared Chronos as he charged at Lagos head on. Sazabi couldn't interrupt this fight, no matter how much he wanted to. He was forced to stand there and watch Chronos battle this mysterious Gundam he called Lagos. From what he could tell, the two clearly had a rough past with one another. Blades clashed with one another as a heated rage was felt throughout the whole ship. But something came unexpected. With Chronos's mask broken off due to a blow to the face, his face was exposed. Lagos managed to trip the young prince and as the Gundam royal was shocked from the sudden feat, he felt a pair of lips engulf his own. It only lasted a second when Chronos's silver blue optics turned crimson red and knocked the dark Gundam away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU," roared Chronos once more as his armor completely darkened. Claws replaced his hands as a darkened form of the Superior Dragon surrounded Chronos, roaring at Lagos. Sazabi could feel the rage within not only in himself, but from within Chronos. He could tell this was about to get ugly and heck he didn't want to be in Chronos's path.

"After all these years, you still taste the same as I remembered, Chronos," said Lagos as he struggled to get up.

"What happened between me and you is long gone. I have my bonded and I will forever stay by his side. So you have made a grave mistake doing that. Your head is MINE," roared Chronos as the Superior Dragon roared as well.

The Gundam charged; his hatred and rage getting the better of him. He didn't care who was in there room anymore, all he wanted was this traitor dead before him. Sazabi had never seen Chronos this angry before and it scares him to say the least (AN: heck you would be scared if you get him that pissed off!). Lagos had no time to prepare for the sudden charge. He felt his entire arm disconnect from his shoulder, circuits and oil spewing out from the large gash. The dark Gundam howled in pain as he began to fall to the ground, but his pain didn't end there. With his claws, Chronos clawed Lagos's legs until they were completely torn off. Oil covered Chronos's claws, torso, and head as he stared at the scrap heap before him.

"Please…have mercy. Remember our love together," pleaded Lagos pathetically, which only angered Chronos even more.

"There was never any us. Our marriage was arranged until my father decided it wasn't necessary. I had and never will love you. My soul already belongs to another. And who says the prince of Gundamia shows mercy to a traitor," scowled Chronos, the Superior Dragon looking at the pathetic Gundam before it in disgust.

'Note to self, never tick Chronos off,' thought Sazabi as he looked at the angry Gundam staring down on his prey. Chronos raised his claw as a dark blade materialized into his hand. He brought the sword down, slicing the other Gundam's head right off. Oil spewed all over the Chronos's body and when the bloodshed was done, he disposed the rest of the body.  
He turned to Sazabi to see that the mech had the look of concern in his optic.

"I'm…sorry you had to see me in such a state. I'm still somewhat use to the old days to how we deal with traitors," sighed Chronos, feeling ashamed right now. He really didn't like the fact he was the one that executed traitors on sight whenever there was an ambush in the palace. It was mostly reaction and instinct along with the Superior Dragon's influence. It was if he was always in rage whenever a traitor to the royal family either defies or attacks out of rage and power that the dragon would influence the heirs to attack just as fierce. It was something the royal family wasn't proud of.

"It's all right, I was just afraid I was going to lose you," he heard the mech say. He flinched somewhat when he remembered he was covered with the other Gundam's oil. It felt strange to him to know Sazabi was still all right with holding him even though another had tried to sway him into loving him all over again. His armor returned to its normal color and the oil dissipated from him as the armor did so. He could feel the dragon's rage subsiding from within his Soul Drive.

"You would never lose me, never," mumbled Chronos as he let Sazabi hold him a little longer.

When the men found them in their embrace, they knew better than to interrupt. They left them be and carried the remains of the intruder away, making sure they don't feel the dark rage they had felt before.

"Do you think that those two will be all right," asked one soldier and another said, "They should be, from what the General said, those two are the finest warriors you could ever find; especially Prince Chronos." In the far distance, Zero looked on sadly to see that Sazabi was the one comforting the Gundam in the Dark Axis commander's arms. Sometimes he had wished that he could've approached the Gundam prince about his feelings, but already he was too late.

'At least he's happy,' thought the knight Gundam as he walked away to find Shift and Baku training. Unbeknownst to him, Chronos felt his feelings and sighed as he snuggled more into Sazabi's chest.

'Sorry Zero, but like I said to Lagos before, Sazabi will forever more be my bonded.'

Note: Hope this chapter was at least more eventful than the previous one. I worked really hard on this one to put emphasis on how strong the bond between Sazabi and Chronos is. So this is a warning for all of you. Never, under any circumstances, piss Chronos off (I know I won't)  
Chronos: Are you just saying that?  
Me: After what you did to Lagos?  
Chronos:…point taken.  
Sazabi: Chaos Phoniex does not own SD Gundam Force or any of the characters, just the plot.  
Me: Since when did u decide to do a disclaimer?  
Sazabi: Since I felt like it.  
Me: Whatever, but he's right. I don't own anything except for the plot. If I did, then I would've made Captain ditch SDG and have him join the Dark Axis. I swear Haro just plain gets on my nerves.  
Both Chronos and Sazabi: Here, here.  
Me: Well on to the next chapter!


End file.
